I Put A Spell On You
by DrNJM
Summary: A Halloween masquerade ball leaves inhibitions set aside ...
1. Chapter 1

**SM owns all things Twilight. I just dream of naughty things with the characters.**

**This was inspired by a one-shot by the very talented ashel-13 also called I Put A Spell On You, and is told from Bella's POV. I publish this with her approval, but it would probably make more sense if you read her story first. This is the link to her profile and many other fabulous stories written by her **www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1474247/

I Put A Spell On You

EPOV

I sat in my room thinking. Moping, would be how my family described it, but I was actually thinking. Thinking about love, specifically. My family: my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme; and adopted siblings, Rosalie and Emmett, and Jasper and Alice; were all sickeningly in love. This is a house full of love and a great example to kids in general, but I could never help but feel like the odd man out, purely because I didn't have my perfect other half. I wish that I did. In all honesty, I know who I want it to be, but she's never looked at me and has never spoken to me.

Alice being Alice decided to throw a Halloween party to end all parties – nowhere in Forks was suitable, so she hired the ballroom in the only decent hotel in Port Angeles as a venue. Rumours circulated that we'd set up the hotel (according to the student population of Fork we had more money that God himself, which isn't strictly accurate – we just invested carefully after all of us had inherited money) but that isn't actually true. I knew that every student in the school had been invited, but would the object of my obsession come?

Which enables me to introduce my obsession – Isabella Marie Swan. The most beautiful, complex, intelligent girl in the whole of Forks High. I could tell you about her expressive, deep chocolate brown eyes; her full pouting lips with the top slightly bigger than the bottom; her rich thick mahogany hair that flows to her waist; or her perfect porcelain complexion with it's gorgeous blush. How she eats as fast as possible on a Monday in order to spend the rest of her lunch hour in the school's pitiful library, or how she was a good student in every class except gym. I could tell you how she's so endearingly clumsy that she trips over air (I always wish I could get close enough to catch her) and that she hates being called by her full name, preferring Bella. She's a care-giver for her father: grocery shopping, cooking and cleaning for him. She has friends she sits with for lunch, but the only one she seems really close to is Angela Webber – a lovely girl who seems as shy as my Bella. That's right, _my_ Bella. I tell myself that it's just a crush, but in reality, I fell in love with her the minute I saw her on her first day of school. I held my breath as the sharks – Mike Newton in particular – started circling and sighed in relief every time she politely but firmly rejected him.

One of the major reasons for Alice's party, was to get Bella and myself at least talking. She knows about my obsession – stalking, she calls it – and actually approves. She likes Bella, having worked with her on projects a couple of times. She's fed up of my pining and doing nothing to bring Bella and myself together (why would she be with me? She's perfect), so thinks that this party is the best way to do so. That's why she's put herself in charge of my costume. I sighed heavily as I started to get ready, first showering, then trying to tame my unruly hair. I nearly had a fit when I saw what my costume involved – incredibly tight pants, a ruffled shirt without buttons to expose my chest, a green velvet overcoat and a sword - but then read her note.

_"Edward,_

_I know this is more flashy than you'd usually wear, but trust me, she'll love it. You're Romeo – one of the most romantic characters in literary history and one that I happen to know is one of Bella's favourites. You know the book almost as well as she does. This will be perfect – there's also a mask, it'll make you both more comfortable._

_Love you!_

_Alice"_

Got to love the meddling pixie. She thinks of everything. She'd managed to persuade Jasper to dress as Peter Pan including wearing tights, so I suppose I should be grateful for relatively normal clothing.

We got to the hotel an hour before everyone was invited to make sure the room was set up to Alice's explicit specifications. While Rose and Alice "oohed" and "aahed" over it all, Emmett and Jasper took it upon themselves to give me a pep-talk.

"Now, we all know you've been stalking your fair Bella, but you need to man up and talk to her," Emmett joked.

"Just talk to her like to you would talk to Alice" pleaded Jasper. "I'm tired of feeling guilty for being happy while you're not".

Wow. I had no idea my being single affected Jazz so badly. For Emmett to put his oar in a second time, I knew it must be bad.

"Seriously man, just do something already!! You've been moping after her since she got here and it's throwing off my sexy vibes. You have girls throwing themselves at you every day, why would she not like what she sees? Leave it any longer and we'll have to cut your balls off and call you Edwina. Stop being such a girl." To emphasise his point, Emmett then punched me in the arm, making it dead in the process.

"Dammit, Emmett!! Fine, I'll try to talk to her this evening, if she comes". Emmett nodded and walked off to molest Rose while the room was still empty. I sighed. Suck it up, Cullen, time to start getting your nerve up to talk to her.

"Good man," smiled Jasper. "You'll be fine, just relax and be yourself. Also, avoid Emmett unless you want him to bet on the outcome with you." I groaned and rolled my eyes at him. "I'm sure he's got money on me crashing and burning already" I joked.

"Why are you not ready?? I told you to be ready to welcome everyone by now!!!" Alice came screaming over to Jazz and I.

"Relax, Alice," I laughed. "We're ready! Where do you want us?" It's always easier to just give in to Alice. She smiled and squealed as people started arriving and told Jazz and I to mingle.

It was 6.59pm. The party was due to start at 7pm but lots of people had arrived early. What if she doesn't come? I thought to myself in a panic and pulled my mask down over my face to hide my worried expression. For an hour I watched the crowd and mingled, stopping for the odd polite conversation, but not really talking to anyone. I was distracted. She's over an hour late, I thought. She can't be coming. My heart sank. I went to grab some punch and to talk to Alice.

"Would you relax, Edward? She's coming, I know she is!" Alice knows me far too well. "Just go out onto the balcony and take a deep breath or ten, before going back out to reject all the girls asking you to dance again." Nothing gets past Alice. So many of the girls had dressed like sluts in order to catch my attention. So far I'd been propositioned by three slutty pirates, two slutty policewomen and I've lost count how many other generic slutty costumes. Maybe the balcony was a good idea. I stood outside, breathing in the cold October air and found myself looking for a star to wish on. "Please let her come tonight, just please let her be here," I muttered to myself.

As I walked through the heavy curtains back into the ballroom, I saw my siblings standing together and talking. I was heading over to them when I saw Alice throw a look into the crowd on the dance floor and wink. Who was she looking at? What had she seen? I stopped where I was and started looking at the dancers. I was fairly well hidden where I was so could avoid any unwanted attention. Lauren Mallory. I shuddered. Urgh. How she thought she was attractive with too much make-up and bleached blonde hair, I had no idea. I'd lost count how many times I'd politely but firmly refused to go on a date with her. She was one of the policewomen, wanting to arrest me for the crime of being too sexy. Could she not even be slightly original? I'd told Emmett and Jasper earlier in the evening about that and they started howling with laughter at my expense, while Alice and Rose just grimaced and said "eeeew". Eeeew, indeed.

I started scanning the dance floor to see what might have caught Alice's attention when I saw it. An Angel. Literally. She was glorious in a long white silky gown that accentuated her figure and had gorgeous wings with feathers and a mask to match. As she turned taking photos of people dancing and the decorations, I realised I knew who it was. I recognised her profile and the lips that in private, I'd imagined sucking on my cock. My Bella. My heart stopped then raced as if it were about to beat out my chest. As she moved through the dancers with surprising grace, all I could think about was holding her in my arms. I meandered back through the crowd, keeping her within my sight, but always far enough away that she wouldn't feel followed or pressurised. I watched as she stood against the wall, seemingly content to watch and take the occasional photo until I could bear it no longer. I had to talk to her.

"Having fun?" I asked when I was stood next to her.

She jumped in surprise then blushed. She looked at me as though she'd never seen me before and her brow crinkled in adorable confusion.

"What are you?" she asked, then looking as though she wanted to take the words back.

I half-smiled as I answered. "Romeo, and might I say, you make an enchanting angel," as I picked up her hand and kissed the top of it, my eyes never leaving hers as my lips lingered on her soft, perfect, skin longer than necessary. I hoped she could see my emotions and my need for her in my eyes and offered her my hand as I asked the most important question of the evening: "Sweet angel, would you do me the honour of dancing with me?". Once again, my heart started pounding. Please let her say yes.

She smiled and took my hand. She said _yes_ to _me_. I wanted to shout with the joy that spread through me at that moment.

Once on the dance floor, I wrapped my arms around her waist feeling her beautiful skin through the thin fabric of her dress and never wanted to let her go. She fit in my arms perfectly. As I moved, she looped her arms around my neck as though I was saving her from drowning and I couldn't help but smile brilliantly at her as I pulled her closer to me. We were inches away from each other when a new song started. Journey. Perfect. We stayed like that for a couple of verses – I was sure people were looking and whispering about us, but I didn't care. My angel was in my arms at last. I leaned forward and rested my forehead against hers and time stopped. I could vaguely hear the music and pay attention to the beat, but the only important thing in the world was her.

We danced and she relaxed further, resting her head on my shoulder and I decided to take a risk. I gently spun her away from me then back to my body. Please let her not trip, I thought to myself. She moved perfectly and threw her head back with the spin, laughing and smiling. As she settled back into my arms, she pressed a feather-light kiss on my lips. The electricity was intense, addictive. I had to kiss her again. I followed her movement, closing the distance and kissed her back, with more pressure. I wanted her to know what she did to me. As the kiss ended, so too did Journey and a heavier beat took over the dance floor.

She stopped dancing and looked unsure of herself.

"I'm sorry, do you not want to dance anymore?" I asked. I felt embarrassed, wondering if I'd pushed her too far and wondering if I'd misread any signals to say she wasn't enjoying this time as much as I was. I breathed a sigh of relief as she confessed

"No, that's not it. I just don't know how to dance to this".

I did a happy dance in my head and replied with another half smile, "I'll show you".

I spun her round and wrapped my arms back around her waist, lightly stroking her flat stomach. I was never letting her go. I moved my hips to the beat and used my hands to show her how to move with me. This was the sweetest torture. I didn't want the song to end as she started getting used to the movement and moved with me without any prompts. The dance beats continued as one song merged into another. She started moving of her own initiative and took her hands off mine and started rubbing my thighs. I bit back a moan as I leaned down and whispered in her ear

"Bella, love, are you trying to kill me?".

Watching her profile, she looked stunned and I'm sure she'd have stopped moving and run away had I let her go. I continued to hold and move with her as a smile graced her beautiful lips.

She leaned back towards me and started playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. I closed my eyes enjoying the sensations and loving the fact they were caused by the girl of my dreams. I leaned down and kissed her elegant neck, hissing with pleasure as she fisted my hair. I licked her skin, wanting to know how she tasted. Ambrosia – fragrant flowers mixed with sweet vanilla and pure Bella. I gently turned her round to face me again. I wanted her mask off. I wanted her to know that I knew who I was dancing with, and I wanted her to see me fully at the same time.

My hands gently swept up her sides, to her breasts, sweeping across her collar bone, and then back again, before going up to her mask. She bit her lip, looking uncertain then blushing delicately and looking at the floor as I lifted the mask away from her stunning face. If only she knew what her blush did to me. Exquisite. I cupped her chin and gently forced her to look at me as I brushed my fingers along her cheekbone and moved a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Much better," I said before kissing her again. I trailed my hands down to the very base of her back and held her against me as she kissed me harder, almost desperately. I could kiss her forever. I would if she'd let me. I'd do anything for her if she'd let me.

As we kissed I started moving to the beat again and felt my leg slip between hers. The sensations as she ground herself onto my thigh were intense. I could feel the intense heat between her legs. I was making her feel like this, only me. If I had my way, it would only ever be me. I was being selfish, but I wanted no other man near her.

She slid herself down the back up my thigh. I broke the kiss and moaned to the ceiling as my erection pressed against her stomach. I was embarrassed, but any control I had over my body was completely lost after that stunt she pulled. The only thing I could do was control myself so I didn't take us to a room in the hotel and ruin everything in my eagerness. I'd been brought up to be a gentleman, and a gentleman I would most certainly be to my beautiful Bella. I only wanted her to have good memories of this night. I could feel her heat though the fabric of my pants and knew she wanted me.

She only made it harder for me to control myself, kissing and nipping at my throat. I bucked my hips into her and she moaned my name. I wanted to hear that sound over and over again. It was better than I had ever imagined. It was the sweetest symphony and pure bliss. Any thoughts of remaining a gentleman fled from my mind as I looked in her lust-filled eyes. I leaned down and spoke in her ear, just about preventing myself from nibbling her tender ear lobe.

"Did you like that?"

I could hear the huskiness and arousal in my voice and knew there was no way she hadn't noticed it for herself.

"Give me your hand."

I picked it up from where it rested around my neck and guided her to trace down over my bare chest and abs. My eyes rolled back into my head and I thought I would pass out as her fingers fluttered over my six-pack (mentally thanking Emmett for his obsession with dragging me to the gym and again for distracting me so I didn't come in my pants there and then). She allowed me to continue guiding her hand down over my pants to my almost painful erection.

She moaned in appreciation as she traced my cock and I wanted to tell her it was all for her, only for her, when she started kneading and playing with the whole length. Urgh! It felt so good!! I gritted my teeth, desperate to control myself, tucking my head into her neck and unable to prevent myself from moaning at the sensations. I sucked and licked her neck enjoying her unique taste.

"Edward," she whispered as she grabbed my dick harder, making me moan again. Her next words made me lose it completely.

"I have to feel you. I want your cock in my hand and I want to put it in my mouth."

The thought of my angel, my beautiful girl, saying things I'd only dreamed of was too much. I moaned then bit down hard on her neck as I saw stars and came in my pants. I was mortified and kissed where I'd bitten the love of my life before kissing her lips, gently. Small pecks to convey how much she meant to me and how sorry I was. Why wasn't she running away in disgust?

"I'm…sorry…I…didn't…mean to…do that," I said in between kisses.

I watched as her porcelain skin flushed pink once more. "It's alright Edward," she said shyly, "I…liked it."

This girl would be the death of me, I swear. "It's not alright. I'm really sorry," I said, hoping she could hear how sincere I was. I could feel myself blushing.

"That was very…ungentlemanly of me. That's not what I intended to happen, but it's as if you've put a spell on me."

How little she knew. She'd bewitched me, heart and soul. As ever, she surprised me and just hugged me. I knew it was her way of showing forgiveness and vowed to make it up to her.

For the rest of the evening, we danced and laughed. I tried to spin her, loving the way she'd get tangled and give me an excuse to hold her even more closely to me. Occasionally, I'd see one of my siblings smiling at me or giving me the thumbs up. We didn't stop dancing until the music stopped and the DJ started clearing away. I don't think I've ever enjoyed a party so much.

I offered to walk Bella to her dilapidated truck and as we stepped outside she realized how long we'd actually danced for.

"Ugh, my feet are killing me," she groaned as we walked through the hotel lobby towards the doors out. "I don't think I've ever worn high heels for this long."

"Hmmm…" I responded, trying to work out whether what I was thinking was possible.

"Yes?" she asked with an eyebrow raised but smiling. Thinking about it, I didn't think I'd seen her stop smiling all night.

"Screw it," I thought. Then, without a word, I scooped her up bridal style, before continuing to walk towards the doors.

"Edward! Put me down!" she screamed and kicked her feet.

"Bella," I laughed. "Love, you have to stop kicking, or you're gonna fall." I never wanted to let her go – she felt so right in my arms and I could see me doing this to carry her across the threshold of our first home.

She immediately froze and looked deep in thought as we got outside and I started walking towards her truck.

"You can put me down now," she said but I could hear some reluctance in her voice. Did she like this as much as I did?

"No, I think I prefer this," I smiled down at her. How could I not? I reluctantly put her down but continued holding her close so she almost slid down my body.

"I had a really nice time tonight," she said.

I half-smiled at the understatement. "I had a lovely evening as well. Alright, that's a lie. This has been the best evening I've had. It was beyond spectacular."

I moved closer to her, backing her up until her back hit her truck and my arms were on either side of her head, trapping her. "_You_ are spectacular," I murmured, as I bent my head down slowly and tilting it to the side.

I kissed her and it was beyond words – so sweet. Our lips were moving so perfectly in synch it was shocking. I opened my mouth allowing my tongue to sweep across her bottom lip and then again when she didn't respond. Could this be her first French kiss? The second time I tried, her lips parted and let my tongue explore the sweetness of her mouth slowly. I wanted to savor this. This wasn't to be rushed and wasn't brought about from sexual tension. It was loving and sensual. I reluctantly backed away before it could get out of hand.

"Wow," she sighed.

"I know," I said, mentally kicking myself. Could I get any more lame? Bella just giggled at me.

"I really don't want to go," she admitted shyly. She's so adorable – one minute a feisty seductress capable of making me lose any control I might have had, then next being hopelessly unsure of herself.

"I don't want you to leave, but tomorrow is another day. A new day. We can have the whole day together, if you're interested," I asked, smiling, but trying not to get my hopes up too far. What if she decided this was a one-night thing?

She looked slightly dazed but nodded at me. I wanted to shout with joy but just released the breath I'd been holding. "Good," I kissed her again softly. "Until tomorrow then."

"Bye," she replied, still looking slightly dazed. I watched as she got into the cab of her truck and drove off before heading towards my own car. I was grateful that my siblings came in their own cars, desperate for the quiet to replay the events of the night in my head all the way home. Just remembering that kiss made me shift in my seat. It was blissful. It wasn't enough, I had to see her again tonight. I couldn't wait.

I got home and was ambushed by an excited Alice on the way up to my room. "Here, I've already packed a bag for you to put in the trunk of your car. The way you two were moving together, there's no way you're staying here tonight, am I right?!! I know you'll have plans for tomorrow, but I want the details later. I'm so happy for you!"

I just shook my head smiling at her. I have the best sister in the world.

I went to shower and change, peeling my pants off, wincing as the dried cum pulled my happy trail, and pulling on my favorite pair of pajama pants on with a tee shirt. I crept back downstairs to my car and drove to Bella's house. I sat in the driver's seat for a minute, before climbing the tree with a branch leading right to my angel's bedroom window. I tapped on the glass, hoping I didn't scare her. She looked out the window, gasped, ran to lock her door, then opened the window to me.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" she asked, torn between shock and amazement.

"I wasn't ready to say goodnight yet." Simple, but the truth.

She looked me up and down smiling slightly at my pajama and leather jacket combination.

"Well," she said, "it wouldn't be so bad to say goodnight if you were there to say good morning…" She looked nervous and peeped at me between her lashes as if worried I would be shocked by her suggestion. I couldn't stop myself smiling as I shrugged out of my jacket and put it on her rocking chair, before kicking my trainers off.

I hugged her tightly before asking, "Ready for bed, Ms. Swan?"

She rose up on her tip toes to lightly kiss me. "I am now, Mr. Cullen."

I let her go and watched her crawl into bed before taking my tee shirt off. Thank goodness she only had a twin bed, allowing me to hold her close all night. I looked back at her to see her biting her bottom lip until it turned white. I smiled to myself, hoping that I had the effect on her that she always had on me. I sat next to her and traced her lip with my thumb.

"Can you stop biting that before you hurt yourself?" I teased softly, before kissing her.

I crept under the covers and pulled her closer to me, loving the sigh of contentment that escaped through her beautiful lips. "Goodnight, Bella," I whispered.

"Goodnight Edward," she said watching my face as her eyes slowly grew heavy and drifted shut.

I stayed awake, smiling slightly as I watched her face and was almost unable to believe I had the girl of my dreams in my arms. I listened to her breathing and watched her eyelashes flutter as she dreamed.

"Mmm … Edward" she muttered, and my smile grew even bigger. She was dreaming of me!!

As I finally drifted off to sleep I thought two things: I owe Alice big; and that Halloween may turn into my favorite holiday of the year.

**If you review, Edward will come and hold you all night .....**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to continue this as a series of one-shots pertaining to important time points in Edward and Bella's lives. The additions will be very sporadic and I apologise in advance for a lack of regular updates. **

**SM owns Twilight, ashel-13 owns the original "I put a spell on you" one shot in BPoV.  
**

_**EPoV**_

It's now July and the Cullen family grump is calmer and happy. The last nine months have been incredible. Since the Halloween party, Bella and I have barely been apart. It's strange to consider meeting your soul mate while still in high school, but I definitely have. Everything she does makes me smile, and I would do anything to make sure that her beautiful smile never leaves her face.

The first month after the Halloween party was intense: while we were blatantly together and disgustingly happy, the population of Forks High in general thought our dating each other meant that we finally wanted to date in general so both of us were propositioned with increased frequency and desperation. They really didn't understand that we only wanted to date each other. It was horrible. Some of the more vindictive girls even went so far as to tell Bella that I'd been cheating on her and that she should enjoy it while it lasts because there was no way she'd be good enough for me. How could these people not see that the opposite was true? That I was in no way good enough for her? Fortunately, I convinced her that there was nobody I'd rather be with. The fact that the times when I'd supposed cheated on her with somebody else were times when I'd actually been with her also helped.

For me, the worst was Mike Newton – he'd sniff round Bella like some kind of sick puppy and keep telling her that he was far better and had more experience in how to please the ladies. Bella shot him down good for that comment telling him that she now knew where to get samples of bacteria for biology class and that she had no desire to be with the male equivalent of the town bike. After that he left her alone, but made sure that any of the filthy rumours spread by Jessica and Lauren were broadcast far and wide. Bastard. Those jealous witches couldn't believe that I'd choose someone "plain and mousy with nothing special to recommend herself" over themselves. Lauren in particular developed an evil streak, especially after I told her that I didn't want to pick up any of the 10 strains of gonorrhea that she was currently harbouring. I'd tried and tried to be a gentleman, but she didn't pay attention and just would not leave the idea of herself and me together alone. Shudder.

After that came the stressful experience of college applications – both Bella and I were aiming high and applying to Dartmouth, Columbia and Harvard as well as UW. Between the forms for the colleges and the scholarship applications, we were both highly stressed for a while and more than a few tears were shed on Bella's part. My stress manifested as insomnia and I soon found that the only way I could get any sleep was if Bella was in my arms. As a result, the tree outside Bella's window saw far more action than it possibly should have. I'm sure Charlie suspected something, but he never mentioned it and our relationship was pretty good. He did take me to one side and ask my intentions – a nerve-racking concept at the best of times – but I seemed to pass. My immediate response was that I intended to make her happy for as long as she would let me.

We were on tenterhooks waiting for our applications to come back – Bella was accepted into UW, Columbia and Dartmouth, while I got into UW, Harvard and Dartmouth. The deciding factor was that Bella was also offered a full scholarship for Dartmouth to study English. I was going pre-med. We were both so excited and our parents were delighted, although sad that we'd be going so far from home.

My main problem for a while was our senior prom – more specifically trying to persuade Bella to go with me. She was adamant that she wants nothing to do with the whole "hideous and ridiculous mating ritual" – her words – so I spent weeks trying to think of an acceptable compromise. Once again, Alice came to the rescue. She and Bella had become firm friends and she knew Bella would loathe the pomp and circumstance involved with the prom. She pointed out that the Seattle Concert Hall was having a showcase of impressionist music, featuring works by Debussy and Ravel. Perfect. I spoke to both my parents and to Charlie and got their permission to go to Seattle for the concert and stay in a hotel overnight. Charlie did have some additional words along the lines of not betraying his trust, but that was never going to be my intention. Bella and I had already discussed taking our relationship to the next level and decided that we weren't ready for that step and neither of us wanted to succumb to the cliché of "doing it" on prom night.

While the rest of our year group was getting ready for the prom in the school gymnasium, complete with balloon arch and paper streamers, Bella and I were wandering around Seattle, before going for dinner and to the concert. I did insist that we dress up and was wearing my tux. When Bella came out the bathroom, I lost my voice. She was stunning in a deep blue Grecian style draped dress and took my breath away. How I'd got so lucky, I'd no idea. She blushed a glorious crimson when I complimented her outfit. Gorgeous. Even after all these months of my telling her that she was stunning, gorgeous, beautiful and any other appropriate adjective I could think of, she couldn't take a compliment well. She just shrugged and said "Alice". To be fair, that was the only explanation I needed. I had made a mental note to buy something for my favourite sister in gratitude.

I took her for an early dinner before the concert and we shared everything – crab salad and calamari appetisers, steak and duck entrees and a decadent chocolate lava cake for dessert that just melted in the mouth. While the meal was fabulous, it was nothing compared to the woman sat opposite me. Watching her fork disappear between her lips and her eyes roll with pleasure at the food was one of the most erotic things I'd ever seen. I just wanted to kiss her senseless and forget the rest of the night. Instead, I paid the bill and we walked the couple of blocks to the concert hall.

I'd managed to keep the theme of the concert a secret so when we entered the hall and sat in the stalls, I bought her a programme to commemorate the evening. She looked at it with wide eyes and threw her arms around my neck as though she'd never let me go. I knew then and there I'd made the right decision to not go to prom with her. The concert was sublime – the music included Bolero and La Valse by Ravel, followed by excerpts from Suite Bergamasque by Debussy, including my personal favourite Clair de Lune. I wanted to close my eyes and let the music wash over me, but found myself transfixed watching Bella's face light up when she recognised pieces and how her expression changed with every emotion. It was magical. When the concert ended, after a well deserved standing ovation for the orchestra and soloists, Bella looked at me with tears in her eyes and whispered "Thank you" before kissing me with so much emotion it made my heart ache.

When we got back to our hotel room we changed out of our formal wear, cuddled up to each other on the bed and talked and kissed until dawn. We talked about our hopes and dreams, about the concert, and talked about what everyone else would be doing. I was so glad to avoid the cheesy spectacle of the high school dance and Bella was too – she still hadn't got over her aversion to being the centre of attention, despite my telling her how beautiful she is and how my world revolves around her on a regular basis. If I'm honest, it's one of the things that attracts me most to her as she's so completely unaware how stunning she is and is so humble and selfless.

It's now graduation. I can honestly say the graduation gowns for Forks high are possibly the most hideous I've ever seen. It's described as gold, but actually looks like old mustard and is unflattering to just about everyone in the vicinity. Plus the actual gown is made from some synthetic fibre that itches despite a shirt, sweater and tie. Urgh. Alice has been bewailing it for months. I'm in line, just waiting for my name to be called. Bella is further back next to Jessica Stanley. Finally, my name is called and I walk across the stage to applause after accepting my diploma. Such pomp and circumstance for such a small thing. I turn and wait for my Bella and clap as I see her walking and blushing at the applause. I don't hear anything as she walks towards me. Finally, we get to throw our caps in the air and I crush her to me in a passionate hug and kiss as our families descend.

It's been an amazing few months and hopefully, things are only going to get better.

**Please review so my writing can improve and so I know whether it's worth continuing this series.**

**Thank you!!!!**

**I'll see if E will respond to bribes ....  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**As ever: SM owns Twilight, Ashel-13 owns the original IPASOY one-shot**

**IPASOY Ch3**

_**EPoV**_

This was it. Crunch time. Everything about this moment is perfect, but nerves are normal, right? I started reminiscing about the last 4 years so I didn't go mad with the waiting.

Dartmouth was amazing for both of us. We spent the first year in dorms then moved into our own apartment for our second and third years. We were glad we'd had the dorm experience, but didn't want that for long term – we learned very quickly to lock our doors once we were inside (either alone or together) otherwise some rather … enthusiastic … people would try to invite themselves in for _experimentation_. We'd had a couple of offers for threesomes but neither of us were interested. I know college is supposed to be full of new experiences, but if Bella and I had thought people at FHS were persistent, they had nothing on the people in college. They just wouldn't take no for an answer, from either of us. Madness. That was the main motivation for moving into our own place, if I'm honest. Plus, we wanted time for ourselves and with both of us having heavy course loads even a little time was getting harder and harder to come by. I was pretty much 9-5 in lectures then studying in the evenings, while Bella, although she had fewer lectures, had far more reading so we set up our own routine. We'd try to study together in the evenings, but would always take at least an hour an evening to eat together and decompress in each others company. It didn't always happen, but for most part it worked pretty well. Having my siblings around also helped – they were always willing to go out and socialise. It made for a good college experience overall and both Bella and I thrived – we'd were getting good grades and our relationship went from strength to strength.

Halloween remained our favourite holiday and Alice just loved dressing us up. Last year was intense – I'd decided to propose. I can't live without Bella and want her with me always. We were all going to a party at one of the sorority houses (they put proceeds towards the local children's hospital) and were dressing as couples. Rose and Emmett were going as Buttercup and Wesley, Alice and Jasper were going as Arwen and Aragorn. Bella and I argued over who we'd go as – I wanted to go as Romeo and Juliet but Bella refused on the grounds that I'd already done that and she didn't want to change the memory she had. After much discussion, we settled on going as Holly Golightly and Paul Varjak from Breakfast at Tiffany's. When she walked out our bedroom in _the_ dress complete with pearls, gloves and cigarette holder, I almost swallowed my tongue. She looked beyond perfect and I knew that the moment was right. Right there, in our first home, I got down on one knee and asked the most important question of my life: "Bella, I love you. I promise to love you every day of forever. Will you marry me?"

She just nodded and whispered "yes", before throwing herself at me with little regard for our costumes. Once we'd kissed (a lot) and calmed ourselves, I took her back to our bedroom and got my birth-mother's engagement ring out my bedside table. It was beautiful – diamonds in a delicate platinum setting and I knew it would suit Bella perfectly. I wasn't sure about the fit, but it was perfect – another sign we were meant to be. Neither of us could keep the smiles off our faces and the party was the perfect way to celebrate with our closest friends. The ring was covered by Bella's gloves, but Alice realised what had happened after seeing me hold Bella's hand and kiss her ring finger a few too many times. The girls squealed and hugged, while the boys gave me fist bumps. It was all good.

The rest of Junior year seemed to fly by and between classes and wedding planning, both Bella and I were exhausted. We wanted to be married before I started my medical training – we knew it would be hard but we had faith we'd get through it. We had my adoptive parents as examples.

I'd been accepted into the Dartmouth Medical School and Bella graduated with honours in June. We had this summer before I started Med school in September and Bella had been offered a position at a publishing company, after a successful and enjoyable internship with them in the summer after her junior year. She couldn't wait to start, and was going to try to write children's books on the side. We knew already that the next few years would be tough, what with my training, rotations and residency, and Bella having to work to strict deadlines so wanted some time to ourselves before we started.

I was taking her to the Italian lakes for our honeymoon – a month in a villa near Lake Garda. I knew she'd love it, and I couldn't wait to see her face. We were going to the opera in Verona (after seeing Juliet's balcony), but otherwise just seeing the scenery, the towns and enjoying ourselves. Once we get back, we have a couple of weeks planned with our families and then we're back to routine. Studying or working, eating then more studying or working.

Which brings me to where I am now – waiting for my angel at the end of an aisle. I barely noticed the surroundings, all I was looking for was my Bella. Finally she appeared on her father's arm, wearing a stunning but simple ice-blue dress. Our vows would be the traditional ones spoken by thousands of others but seemed to take on extra meaning for us. I suppose every couple feels the same. I couldn't wait to hold her close and almost growled at the thought that others would get to dance with my bride. Her hand was placed in mine by Charlie and finally I could breathe again. I looked into my Angel's soulful brown eyes and was lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**SM owns Twilight, Ashel-13 owns Bella PoV of Ch1**

**IPASOY Ch 4**

_**EPoV**_

You'd have thought, as a medic, that I'd be fine when it came to Bella giving birth. Really, you would. Instead, I became the embodiment of the phrase "a little knowledge is a dangerous thing". I had nightmares about not getting to the hospital in time and having to deliver our firstborn in the car, about pre-eclampsia and eclampsia, foetal distress and emergency C-sections, haemorrhaging … you name it. I imagined pretty much anything and everything possible going wrong. I drove Bella's OBGYN to distraction, the poor woman. Bella was the complete opposite – the picture of calm. She planned, practised her breathing, and shopped for baby clothes, changing mats and all the other necessary paraphernalia associated with very little people.

The day Bella told me we were expecting was one of the best of my life – I was nearing the end of my residency and although we'd had our share of ups and downs, we worked through them and our relationship was stronger than ever. I got home after a gruelling 72h shift and was greeted by the smell of enchiladas and the sight of Bella singing and dancing along to the radio. I couldn't help but smile. I'd showered and changed at the hospital so was feeling more human than at the end of most shifts. I crept up behind her and put my arms around her waist hugging her close and dancing along. It was a lovely moment even without the news that made it amazing. She yelped and jumped slightly, kissed me and wriggled out my arms, before telling me to stay where I was.

She came racing back into the kitchen from our bedroom and paused looking uncharacteristically nervous.

"Hold out your hands and close your eyes" she said.

I did so, frowning slightly and felt a light plastic pen-shaped object being put in my hands. I looked at it, then did a double take. A home pregnancy test with positive reading. I looked at the love of my life who was biting her lip and had tears brimming on her bottom eyelids. There was too much distance between us. I lunged for her and hugged her over and over again, before dropping to my knees and kissing her flat belly.

"I love you, little one." I got back to my feet and told Bella over and over again how much I loved her and how grateful I was for this incredible gift. We spent the night talking, hugging, kissing and worshipping each other. She was nervous about telling me because it wasn't planned. The timing actually couldn't be better – I was almost finished my residency and was going to be a paediatrician in private practise with one of my mentors – it meant more regular hours and limited on-call. Bella was well-established at her publishing company and would be entitled to a generous maternity package. In addition, she could easily work from home as necessary. We'd also moved into our own 3-bedroom house and had pretty much finished doing any alterations we wanted doing. If it were any other couple I'd be sick with the perfection. I know we made our siblings faintly nauseous, a fact that makes me almost unbearably smug.

I went with her for every ultrasound and check-up – we both cried the first time we saw the heart beating inside her womb. At 20 weeks we could count fingers and toes and everything was going perfectly. The bean was healthy, Bella was glowing and growing and looked even more gorgeous than normal, although she kept complaining about being fat. It didn't matter how often I told her she was gorgeous and in no way fat. We'd been arguing about which sex we were having so decided to keep it secret, much to Alice's disgust. I quote: "how do you expect me to decorate the nursery if you won't find out what you're having? How am I supposed to get monogrammed baby clothes ordered?"

My gorgeous and amazing wife started killing herself laughing and somehow spluttered out that "over her dead body would any child of hers have anything so ridiculously over-priced and pretentious as monogrammed clothes or towels and that she wanted anything to be suitable for our second child, whenever we had it". Love that woman. Pregnancy agreed with her. She had some sickness and tiredness, but nothing beyond normal. I was in awe. Despite my neuroses, I loved seeing Bella pregnant and blooming as our child grew inside her.

As the time came nearer, Bella began to be noticeably more nervous but also doing the stereotypical emotional and nesting things – washing baby clothes, organising and reorganising drawers, making sure the nursery was as she wanted it.

Bella's (and Bean's) due date came and went. Bella was hot, flustered and frustrated. She was most definitely fed-up with pregnancy. I did what I could – rubbing her feet, ankles and lower back, constant reassurances, and generally refusing to let her do anything. She was about to kill me to stop with the 'hovering', as she phrased it.

Finally, Bella went into labour – 9 days after her due date. There was s slight scare when Bella's blood pressure rocketed, but fortunately she was already in the transition phase and it dropped back down within an hour once she'd given birth. I hated watching Bella in so much pain, but being there for the process, feeding her ice chips, letting her mangle my hands and being able to cut the cord was a magical experience I'll never forget.

Twelve hours after Bella went into labour, I cried the first time I held my child and walked him over to Bella. I gave her our baby and said "you win, we have a gorgeous wee man. Thank you so much, Mamma".

Bella held our boy and was crying as she said "hi, little man. Welcome to the world".

She gave him his first feed and settled him to sleep. I'd never seen anything so beautiful – Bella was still crying on and off, but otherwise looked so serene, like she was meant for motherhood. I saw them both calm and resting before I reluctantly left to call the masses – I didn't want to let either of them out my sight. We'd decided not to tell anyone that he's arrived until he was here and resting – less stressful for all of us. That didn't entirely work out – when Alice couldn't get through on either of our mobile phones she made the assumption that we were in hospital and did the ring round. I walked into the waiting room to find our families already waiting for us so we'd only have to ring Renee later. They quietly trooped into Bella's room and Bella looked up and tearfully smiled.

"We'd like to introduce Matthew Caleb Cullen, 8lb 12oz, 21" long".

Alice started jumping, Esme sighed and smiled and everyone was generally happy. Matthew stayed asleep for the hand me rounds and they left when the nurse kicked them out. It was lovely. I was really glad we didn't know they were in the waiting room though.

**Review? Pretty please with Edward on top?**


End file.
